Armadura
by AndresF
Summary: Asuka se esconde siempre detrás de su armadura, huyendo de todo. Shinji le enseñará a quitársela.


Asuka se dejó caer felizmente encima de Shinji, el cual soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el golpe.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Shinji— se disculpó Asuka con sinceridad — ¿Te hice daño?— le preguntó acercando su cara a la de él, permitiéndole a Shinji inhalar su venenoso aliento a alcohol y nicotina —No, estoy bien, no te preocupes— le respondió con su tradicional amabilidad. Asuka soltó un largo suspiro de alivio —Que bien, por un momento pensé que te había lastimado ¿Qué haría yo si a ti te pasara algo, Shinji?—dijo en medio de una risa inocente, y buscó nuevamente sus labios, él no se resistió. El beso fue largo, aunque no especialmente apasionado, la mayor parte del tiempo ninguno de los dos movía los labios, Asuka porque apenas estaba consciente y Shinji porque se sintió atacado por una extraña mezcla entre culpa y desagrado ante el contacto con Asuka. Finalmente ella se separó de él con languidez.

—¿Te gustó?— le preguntó Asuka con una sonrisa. Shinji no respondió, pero se sonrojó furiosamente a la vez que le huía a su mirada— No seas tan tímido, Shinji— le aconsejó a la vez que descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji— Aunque pensándolo bien…— y apoyó su barbilla rápidamente sobre él para verle la cara—Deberías seguir siendo tímido ¿sabes? Te hace resaltar de los demás hombres. Sé que eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero es verdad. Todos los demás muchachos que conozco son insultantemente extrovertidos ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—No estoy seguro…— Asuka se rió, interrumpiéndolo—Dios, debo sonar como una idiota diciéndote todas estas cosas ahora— dijo en medio de una risa.

—No, está bien— la consoló débilmente.

—Tú siempre tan amable— soltó ella y lo besó de nuevo con una sonrisa—Por cierto, estuviste fenomenal contra el otro muchacho, nunca había visto ese lado de ti, Shinji, qué fuerte— esto último lo dijo en medio de un susurro, como quedándose sin energía, a la vez que lo golpeaba suave y juguetonamente en la barbilla con su puño cerrado.

Asuka estaba tirada en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas abiertas cual compás. En frente de ella estaba un muchacho alto, de piel morena y cabello negro, tenía los ojos pequeños y barbilla cuadrada.

—Entonces, Asuka ¿Te vas a unir a la fiesta?—

—Claro que sí. Pero tienes que ayudarme a levantarme, después de eso, soy toda tuya— le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Shinji se abrió camino entre la multitud, esquivando tanto a las personas como al tóxico aroma nicotínico y vicioso que atiborraba el lugar. Finalmente llego al pasillo donde estaba Asuka, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

—Asuka, esto es demasiado, te voy a llevar a casa— le dijo acercándose a ella para levantarla, solo para ser detenido bruscamente por el otro muchacho —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ikari? Ella viene conmigo—le dijo amenazante a la vez que apoyaba su mano en el pecho de Shinji, deteniéndolo.

—No me importa lo que ella te haya dicho, Asuka viene conmigo— le advirtió a la vez que se quitaba la mano de encima para dirigirse a Asuka —Mírate cómo estás, ven déjame ayudarte— se agachó preocupado, extendiéndole el brazo.

—¡Ikari-kun, cuidado!— escuchó el grito de Rei, pero al levantarse era demasiado tarde. El muchacho le propinó un puñetazo que lo tiró al piso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse a rematarlo, Touji, que no se escapaba de la influencia del alcohol, lo tomó por la camiseta y lo lanzó brutalmente contra la pared, Rei se apoyó contra la pared con una genuina cara de preocupación. El muchacho se recompuso y se deshizo de Touji con un esfuerzo casi nulo, pues este apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, mucho menos entablar una pelea. Luego, se volteó buscando a Shinji, pero él se abalanzó contra el abusador antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y lo atacó sin misericordia una vez que estuvieron en el piso. Lo golpeó hasta asegurarse de que no se levantaría de nuevo, y después lo golpeó un poco más. Al terminar, se levantó con los nudillos ensangrentados y las manos temblorosas.

—Ikari-kun ¿estás bien?— le preguntó intranquila—Si, Rei, estoy bien. Aunque deberías irte, creo que la fiesta se acabó— ella asintió y él se acercó a Asuka con tranquilidad—Ven, vámonos— extendiéndole el brazo de nuevo—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?— lo rechazó con hostilidad—¿Por qué no te vas con la Niña Modelo? Se veían muy lindos hablando hace un rato—.

—Asuka, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Sólo… ven conmigo— le dijo cansado—¡Vete!— le ordenó con un tono un poco más alto—Asuka ¿Realmente te quieres quedar aquí?— hizo una pausa y continuó con un tono de susurro—¿Has visto cómo te miran esos tipos?—.

—Al menos ellos no me miran con lástima como tú— lo atacó con desprecio, apartando bruscamente la mano que Shinji le tendió.

—No es lástima, estoy preocupado, no quiero que te quedes aquí. No está bien. Además, si Misato te ve así, se enfurecerá ¿Realmente vas a poner en peligro tu posición de piloto sólo porque no quieres que sea yo el que te ayude?— intentó razonar con ella. Asuka se quedó callada por un tiempo, huyéndole a su mirada—Esta bien— escupió al fin—¡Pero no se te ocurra ayudarme a levantarme!— lo amenazó orgullosa. Shinji sólo la observó de brazos cruzados mientras ella desplegaba ante todo el mundo un lastimero y patético espectáculo mientras intentaba levantarse por sí misma. Después de un rato de resbalones y caídas, Asuka se dio cuenta de lo incapaz que era de valerse por sí misma, y una expresión de infinita impotencia y tristeza se regó por su cara al tocar el piso por última vez.

—Ven, yo te ayudo— Asuka tomó su mano con resignación y se dejó levantar por Shinji con su orgullo destrozado, y, enojada consigo misma más que cualquier otra cosa, murmuró—No puedo creer que necesite la ayuda de Shinji para levantarme. Jamás lo voy a perdonar por esto.

Entre risas, Asuka empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Shinji, pero al ver que estando ambos acostados esto iba a ser imposible, se sentó y le hizo un ademán de que la imitara, él obedeció.

—Vaya, Shinji ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? Tienes el pecho delicioso— y lo besó abrazándolo con las dos manos alrededor del cuello, pero este beso sí fue apasionado y lascivo hasta el punto de ser embarazoso. Shinji lo aceptó con incomodidad.

La de cabello escarlata se resbaló y chocó contra el pavimento nuevamente.

—Asuka, ven, móntate, a esta marcha nunca llegaremos a casa— y se la puso en la espalda con delicadeza, luego se levantó y reanudó la marcha. Así caminó en silencio por las húmedas y angostas callejuelas de empedrado –tétricas y pobremente iluminadas como eran–, mas por deseo que por obligación. Aunque para Shinji, bien podía ser lo contrario, se sentía más obligado que deseoso de cargar a su compañera, que si bien era ligera, no había dejado de escupir ofensas desde que dejaron aquel lugar, al cual Shinji llamaba "fiesta" sólo por analogía.

—¿Realmente eres lo suficientemente idiota como para llevarme cargada 18 cuadras hasta el apartamento de Misato?

—Tal vez lo soy.

—Oh, Shinji, créeme que no necesitaba que dijeras eso para estar segura de que lo eres— rió cruelmente. Shinji siguió caminando, inmutable ante los comentarios de Asuka.

—Y además ¿Qué intentas lograr llevándome cargada a casa?— preguntó atacando de nuevo.

—¿Qué te diga "gracias"?

—¿Crees que vas a impresionarme haciendo esta estupidez?

—¿O acaso esperas que haga contigo lo que iba a hacer con ese muchacho? El cual por cierto te va a moler cuando volvamos a la escuela— volvió a reír, él no dijo nada.

—Ah no, ya recuerdo, tú solo quieres que los demás te feliciten. Ya sabes, sentir que los demás valoran tu injustificable existencia.

—Misato te felicitará por haber sido tan valiente al enfrentarte a ese muchacho, también lo hará por haberme traído sin ayuda.

—Touji te felicitará porque lo ayudaste en la pelea.

—La Niña Modelo te felicitará por tus heroicas acciones y te recordará lo bien que se sintió a tu lado durante toda la fiesta hasta que recordaste que yo existía y, convertido en el Invencible Shinji, fuiste a mi auxilio.

—O tal vez, tú solo quieres que tu Padre te felicite ¿cierto? El distante Comandante Ikari, por primera vez felicita a su hijo y…

—¡ASUKA CÁLLATE!— ella se detuvo en seco—¿Quién te crees que eres?¿Crees que puedes insultar a cualquier persona que se cruce por tu camino?¿O tú solo insultas a las personas más cercanas a ti y tratas bien a imbéciles como aquél tipo?— se detuvo, lloriqueando—¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo sólo te quiero ayudar ¿Por qué no me lo permites?— hizo otra pausa—Y cuando te vi con ese muchacho… me preocupé… ¿NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?— Shinji empezó a llorar en silencio.

Por varios minutos, lo único que se escuchó fueron las cigarras de Tokyo-3, viviendo en la tranquilidad de su ignorancia —¡Qué placer es el de no saber!—, totalmente ajenos a la escena que tenía lugar frente a ellos.

—Shinji— le susurró al oído—Lo siento mucho, Shinji, no sabía que tú…

—¿Por qué haces esto?¿Por qué me tratas así?¿Alguna vez hice algo lo merezca?¿O Rei?¿O Kensuke o Touji?

—Shinji…— repitió con tristeza.

—No importa, seguro no lo entiendes o no te importa, no sé para qué me molesto— se resignó desconsolado.

—No Shinji, por favor, no me rechaces… no lo hagas, no aguanto el rechazo, mucho menos el tuyo, por favor.

—¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?Sólo logras que te odie!— se desahogó. Asuka rompió a llorar—¡Lo hago para que no me lastimes! No me gusta que me lastimen, así que me escondo dentro de esta armadura que tanto odias— se detuvo por un momento, recobrando el aire—Yo también la odio, pero es la única forma en la que nadie me puede hacer daño, si me la quitó y creo lazos con los demás ¡Sólo voy a terminar lastimada!— lloriqueó—Pero me estoy cansando, Shinji. No puedes cargar una armadura puesta todo el tiempo, te cansas.

—Pues quítatela, nosotros somos tus compañeros, Asuka, tus amigos ¿Por qué te lastimaríamos?

—Porque son mis amigos— replicó en seco—¡Es muy fácil que alguien te lastime si es cercano a ti!

—No, Asuka, no pienses así. Piensa en cuán feliz podrías ser con tus amigos ¿No vale la pena arriesgarse a ser lastimado cuando puedes ser tan feliz? Y cuando alguien te lastime, nosotros podemos estar ahí para ti… yo puedo estar ahí para ti, Asuka—dijo en voz baja.

—Shinji… yo no sabía…— se detuvo—Gracias, Shinji— sonrió con tristeza.

—¡No, Asuka, detente!— le imploró sentándose. Hubo un largo silencio.

—Acaso… ¿soy tan mala? Pensé que a ti te gustaba, digo, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto pero…—

—No, no, Asuka, estuvo bien. Muy bien. Es sólo que… no puedo hacerlo, Asuka, no así— le dijo con tristeza.

—No es que este bien o mal ¡es que soy yo!— se levantó iracunda de la cama—Te gustaría más si fuera la Niña Modelo ¿cierto?Ella sí sabe como complacerte!— rompió a llorar. Shinji se levantó fatigado y acercándose con delicadeza, le dijo en voz baja—No es eso, Asuka. Es que… mírate cómo estás ¿Alguna vez me perdonarías por aprovecharme de ti de esta forma?

—¡No me tengas lástima!— gritó testaruda—¡No es lástima!¡¿No ves que lo hago porque me importas?— todo se detuvo. El ensordecedor ruido del silencio inundó el lugar. La habitación parecía estar sellada al vacío, ni siquiera el lloriquear de las cigarras parecía poder atravesar las finísimas paredes de la casa.

—Me importas, Asuka. Por eso no puedo permitirme hacerte esto— le sonrió acariciándole la cara con delicadeza—Si quieres, mañana podemos hablar, pero ahora deberías descansar— con mucho cuidado Shinji se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, la cara de los dos ilunibó con un brillante resplandor escarlata—Buenas noches, Asuka— Shinji le sonrió nuevamente y se volvió a la puerta para irse, Asuka lo detuvo.

—Shinji… ¿puedes… quedarte conmigo esta noche? No quiero dormir sola hoy, por favor— Asuka lo tenía tomado del brazo. Él se volteó, sonriéndole—Esta bien, me quedaré contigo esta noche— Asuka se derritió ante la sonrisa de Shinji y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Así, ambos se acurrucaron en la cama. Asuka, dándole la espalda a Shinji, tomó su mano y la puso alrededor de sí misma, descansando ambas cerca de su ombligo. Shinji hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Asuka, la cual, aún con el aroma a alcohol y cigarro que se había impregnado a su piel y cabello, conservaba su particular fragancia, un perfume de miel y almendras que la perseguía silencioso e incansable. Y antes de poder conciliar el sueño, Asuka habló.

—Buenas noches, Baka Shinji.


End file.
